Violet
by Duke157
Summary: Eleven year old Violet Dursley comes across one of the most peculiar sights she has ever seen in her life. There was an owl perched on her window sill. Rated T for language in future chapters.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1387**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 214\. (food) Pizza

 **Challenge:** TGS Forum - [Event] Back to School!

 **Prompt:** Receiving a letter: Write about a character first realising they are a witch or wizard OR receiving their letter to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Companion fic to 'Of Course I Do' and 'Care for a donut?', but can be read separately.**

* * *

Violet raced her mother to the door. The eleven year old was eager for her customary birthday pizza. The Dursleys had made this into a tradition since little Violet had first tasted Pizza at the age of five. It was love at first taste. They never bought cake after that.

"Violet wait…" The little brown haired paid her mother no heed and ran back to the dining table with three large Pizzas in her hands.

"Dad! Grandma! Pizza's here!"

"Coming…" The girl heard a chorus from upstairs.

The Dursleys still lived at number four Privet Drive. Vernon had passed away over seven years ago from a heart attack. After that Dudley, his wife Sarah and their daughter Violet had moved back into the place. Petunia was eternally grateful that they did. Their little bundle of energy was what helped her cope with the loss of her beloved husband.

Violet dropped the Pizzas on the table and ran to the kitchen to wash her hands. But before she entered the kitchen, something caught her eye.

There was a large brown owl perched on the upper window sill of the dining room. It had an envelope attached to its foot. Intrigued by the sight, Violet slowly approached the winged creature. As she neared it, the owl held out its foot. It flew away as soon as she untied the message.

Violet turned the envelope over and found the sender and receiver of this letter. Who even sent letters in these days? Everybody just used Facebook, WhatsApp or Gmail.

 _Ms. Violet Dahlia Dursley_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whining_

 _SURREY_

"Violet, what's that?" Violet turned around to find her mother staring at the letter in her hand, questioningly.

"Mom, it's a letter… for me… An owl landed on the window sill and gave it to me."

Her mother chuckled. "Violet, don't prank me. How can an OWL send you a LETTER? We're not in a movie sweetie."

"Mom, I swear to god. An owl did land on the kitchen window sill and give this to me."

"Violet, enough with the jokes."

"Did you say an owl gave that to you?"

The two turned to find Violet's father walking down the staircase.

"Yes, daddy… I swear, I'm not-"

"I know. Give it to me."

"Huh… Dudley, you can't be serious. She's just playing a joke. Owls can't-"

"They can and they do." The two women were silenced by his abrupt statement.

Dudley took the letter from his daughter, opened it and quickly scanned the contents.

"Alright… You guys may want to sit down for this. I have some answers and some questions. And I probably have pay a visit to my… cousin… Harry."

"I don't ever recall you telling me about a cousin by that name."

"All in good time, Sarah dear. Please have a seat. I will explain everything."

* * *

It took nearly three hours for Dudley to explain the entire story of Harry Potter to his wife and daughter. They were interrupted by Petunia nearly an hour into it. She was initially shocked, but quickly accepted the fact, if only because she didn't want that giant to come down here again and give Dudley another pig's tail.

"So… I'm going to be a witch?" Violet asked.

"Yes… Now, I have to ask you something. Have you ever managed to do anything that can be considered… magical? Like you just wanted it to happen and it did."

"Hmm… I… think so. There was that time I went out on that school trip, where we met a magician. We asked him if he could levitate, he said no. But then he suddenly started levitating. Even he seemed surprised by it. At the time we all thought it was part of the act… And then, I sometimes have dreams… about the next day. Never any test answers or anything. I don't cheat mom. But mostly of thinks I'll see or do during the day."

"See, that's it. You do have magic powers. And you're going to make them stronger by going to this school."

"Are you sure this is real?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I'll go check up on that with Harry… But the bigger question is… Sarah, are you fine with this?"

Sarah seemed to be taken aback. "Me… Why are you asking me? Violet is the magician."

"I know. But when we first found out about Harry, my parents didn't accept it at all. So… Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm alright with this… It's a bit of a shock to be honest. But I'll be alright with this. What bothers me much more is that my baby girl will be staying far away in some castle and will visit me only twice a year." Sarah pulled Violet in for a tight hug.

Dudley kissed both his girls' foreheads. "I love you two… I'll get Harry's address so we can visit him and get some help on what to do next. I think he has a son who is eleven as well."

"Okay…" Violet and Sarah answered simultaneously.

* * *

Violet held her father's arm as he knocked on the door of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The door opened to reveal a woman with the reddest hair she had ever seen.

"Can I speak to Harry? I am-"

"Dudley, his cousin. And you must be Violet." Ginny smiled at the little girl. "Harry's told us about you. Hi, I'm-"

"Ginny. Harry's wife." Dudley cut her off with a smile. "He told me…"

"Oh… okay."

"Yeah, hi..." Dudley answered while Violet waved at her. "So… Harry…"

"Yeah, come on in. I will bring him down."

"Harry!" The red-haired lady, Ginny screamed upstairs for Harry to come down. Then she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

After a few minutes, a raven-haired man came down to living room where the two were sitting.

"Dudley, never thought I'd meet you again."

"Sorry about that."

"No worries. Hello there Violet. I've only ever seen you in the pictures your dad sent me. And those were from about a year ago."

"Oh…" The little girl was surprised that her dad and her Uncle Harry knew each other that well, because it didn't seem like that from his tale.

"Yeah… so, what's the problem?"

Dudley opened his bag and took out the envelope Violet got from the owl. "This."

Harry took it from him. Almost instantly, his expression changed. "Oh Merlin…"

"Yeah… We were wondering… if you could help us."

"You want me to help you get out of this, bec-"

"No. We want her to go to Hogwarts and become a proper witch. We just… don't know what to do about those supplies and we were hoping you could…"

Harry smiled at his cousin. "Of course. I'm definitely willing to help. I must say, I am a little surprised you guys are fine with it. Especially Aunt Petunia."

"I think she just didn't want Hagrid to pay her another visit."

The two men laughed together, when Ginny walked back from the kitchen with a plate of chocolate-chip cookies in her hand. Violet glanced between her father and her uncle, then decided the cookies were worth more of her attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing Ginny. Just something between cousins."

"Wow, I leave you two for five minutes and you guys are suddenly the best of friends."

"It's nothing." Harry handed her the letter. Ginny glazed over the details and then turned to young girl, who was currently gobbling down a cookie.

"We will be happy to help you with your shopping, Violet. And I'll introduce you to Albus and Rose. They will be joining this year as well. That way, you'll have a bunch of friends before you even get there. Okay?"

"Okay." Violet nodded.

"Alright, Harry will be quite busy next week but Lavender and I plan on taking the kids to get their supplies next Sunday. We'll come and pick up Violet. Will that be alright?"

"I'm sure that will be fine. And please stop by for a while. Sarah is quite anxious about sending her only child away for such a long time. Perhaps you could help her with that."

"Definitely."

"Okay, we must get going then. Thanks for the help, Harry and Ginny. Even though…"

"No problem. Goodbye Dudley. Bye Violet."

"Bye." The father and daughter duo chorused.

* * *

 **How was it? I know it's a little dialogue heavy, but that will change by the next chapter.**

 **I also know I posted this as a plot bunny on HPFC. But I was intrigued myself, so I started writing this. If anyone else wants to write for this plot bunny as well, be my guest. Just PM me before doing so.**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review. I love hearing from you guys.**


	2. Money and Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1265**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 189\. (drink) coffee

 **Challenge:** TGS Forum - [Event] Back to School!

 **Prompt:** Getting your money: Write about a character using a Knut, Sickle or Galleon.

* * *

 **Companion fic to 'Of Course I Do' and 'Care for a donut?', but can be read separately.**

* * *

Today was the day Aunt Ginny, her kids and some other people were finally going to take Violet to get her Hogwarts supplies. The eleven year old's enthusiasm was infectious. Even her mother, who was slightly sad that her time with her baby girl had been cut short, was now eagerly waiting for the magical family.

They arrived shortly after lunch, accompanied by the noise that follows any member of the extended Weasley family clan.

"Hi Aunt Ginny."

"Hello Violet. Hello Sarah. This is my son Albus, my brother's wife Lavender, and their daughter Rose." The redheaded woman pointed to a raven-haired replica of Harry, a brown haired woman the same age as herself and a young frizzy red haired girl.

"Hi…" "Come on in."

The three elders made their way to the living room, while the kids were led into Violet's bedroom.

Violet didn't really appreciate a boy her age walking into her room. Luckily, she had cleaned up a few days ago to make space for her magical stuff, so there was nothing embarrassing outside, like her underwear.

"So… Can you guys do any magic?"

"Oh, you're not allowed to intentionally do any magic outside of Hogwarts until you turn seventeen." Rose answered.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and it's quite hard to do it without a wand."

"We get wands?"

"Yeah, didn't you read about it in your Hogwarts letter?"

"Oh, I didn't look through the supplies sheet yet. I'll go get it."

"It is alr-" But Violet was already out of the room.

"She's really enthusiastic." Rose smiled to her cousin.

Violet ran back in with the sheet. "I've got it… Yeah, you're right. I do need a wand. There's also a lot more in here that I need."

"Yeah, you're probably the only one who needs to buy everything on the list. I'm getting most of the stuff from my elder brother James, and Rose is getting a lot from her parents. We all will have to go to Madame Malkin's and a few other places, but we don't have to go to Flourish and Blotts."

"Is that the bookstore?"

"Yeah. You catch on quickly. I like you." Rose smiled to an equally happy Violet.

"Violet! Get the others, you have to leave!" The trio heard Sarah shout.

"Come on Vi." Rose led her new friend downstairs, followed by Albus who was mumbling something about being left out of everything.

* * *

The group arrived in Diagon Alley through Apparition as they did not have any fireplace nearby the Dursley's place. Rose was right, Violet did NOT like Apparition, even though she liked the idea of being able to travel anywhere she wanted to like the 'Fast Travel' in some of the video games she's played. She could barely hold on to her lunch once they landed.

She took a moment to sort herself out, but after that Violet could only stare in awe at the shops surrounding her. Everywhere around her there were objects flying around. She could see Madame Malkin's to her immediate right, with black robes and pointy hats displayed across the windows. Next to that building, she could see Ollivander's wand shop and an ice cream parlour. The name was a little difficult for the eleven year old to pronounce, and ultimately she settled for calling it Florean's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Come on Vi, there's a lot to buy. The crowd is alright now, but in a few hours you won't be able to walk as freely as you are right now." Ginny called out to her.

Violet reckoned the nickname her new friend Rose gave stuck with the whole family, as now Ginny started to call her that as well. She caught up to the older woman.

"Alright, we have to go to Gringotts first, no point trying to buy something without money."

"But I have money. Daddy gave me his credit card to buy stuff."

"Vi, that doesn't work in the magical world. In the envelope they gave you, did you also get a key?

"Yeah."

"That key is for your Gringotts vault. Hogwarts usually gives muggle-borns such as yourself some money so you can buy your supplies. Come on, we all have to go there anyways." The group made their way to the huge golden colored building at the end of the street.

* * *

After they gathered the money required, Violet and Ginny made their way to Flourish and Blotts. They bought a cauldron along the way to carry said books back without too much trouble.

"Ginny, how are you?"

"Hermione, what a surprise it is to find you here."

"Lay off the sarcasm will you. I just needed to buy some books for my next research project. Unfortunately they don't seem to have what I need… Anyway, who might this be?"

"Ah right… Hermione, this is Violet Dursley, Dudley's daughter. She will be joining Hogwarts this year. We're helping out with her supplies. Lav is outside with Rose and Al, searching for James. He's with Fred, as always. Violet is the only one who will need books so I'm here with her."

"Nice to meet you Violet."

"Vi, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend, and your future Transfiguration teacher. She's a muggle-born like you and she's the greatest witch of her age. If you ever have a doubt that muggle-born witches and wizards cannot do what others can, take one good look at her. Nobody can do what she can, as good as she can. She's the best there is and the best there will be."

"Ginny, you're embarrassing me… I'm sure Violet doesn't want to hear about stuff like that." Hermione took a sip from her cup of coffee. It also served to hide her blushing face from the kid staring at her intently.

"I do want to hear it." Violet answered. Hermione's blush only reddened.

Ginny smiled at the little girl. "See. She likes you." Violet nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank You Vi, I'll see you at Hogwarts. Even if I'm not the head of your house, come see me anytime. I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks."

"Alright Ginny, I must be going. Daph will be waiting for me back home."

Hermione vanished her drink with her wand, to the awe of the little girl, and walked out of the bookstore.

Violet turned to Ginny. "Is _Daph_ her daughter or her girlfriend?"

Ginny was stunned. "… Her girlfriend… How did you?"

"I watched OITNB on Netflix with a bunch my friends, so I know some stuff… Don't tell my mother though. She'll freak."

"What is that?"

"Good. Magical people don't know non-magical shows." Violet turned and ran in between the bookshelves with her list in her hand, leaving the redheaded woman rooted in her spot.

"Kids these days…" Ginny followed her into the bookstore.

* * *

The two handed over the cauldron of books to the owner of the store.

"Ms. Weasley, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm here for Violet, Mr. Wilkins. It's her first year. Please let us know much they cost."

"Should I have the cauldron delivered by owl?"

"Yes, please. I've already informed your assistant of the address."

"Alright. Your total is eleven Galleons, three Sickles and twenty-four Knuts."

Violet reached into her bag to pay. "Galleons are the golden ones, Sickles are silver and Knuts are bronze."

"Okay."

Violet paid Mr. Wilkins and the two made their way back on to the main street. "Come on, I think I know where they will be."

Violet grabbed Ginny's hand and followed her into the crowd. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **I know it's not my best. But please bear with me. Even though it'll probably be a collection oneshot throughout Violet's life in Hogwarts, I do have some stuff planned for this. Though nothing will start until she gets to Hogwarts.**

 **Anyways, what did you think of this so far.**

 **Please read and review. I love hearing from you guys.**


	3. Pets, Wands, and Wardrobes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1721**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 687\. (object) Quill

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] Through the Universe

 **Prompt:** 158\. Seyfert Galaxy — (setting) Next-Gen

* * *

Violet stood in front of a crowded store dressed in lavish orange and red drapes, with a similarly dyed wooden board hanging above it with the title: _'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'_ emblazoned in dark brown.

The young witch recognized the shop as being that of one of Mrs. Potter's many brothers. Al and Rose had mentioned the place enough in the passing for Violet to know all the different ways they enabled her to skip a dreary class, even though she didn't have any intention to do so; as a muggle-born, the world of magic was far too fascinating for her to skive off.

But there were some other treats she was interested in, particularly a new version of Sugar Quills known as Pizza Quills. She could do little to stop her mouth from salivating at the thought of those treats; and without any more delay, she followed her friends into the packed store.

Violet found Al and Rose standing with James – Al's older brother, and Fred – Al and Rose's cousin. The group was camped near the back of the store, while their parents were chatting near the crowded billing counter. The Dursley girl was perplexed as to how the family could converse in such a noisy environment; it seemed like Al was the only other member of the group who was uncomfortable with the decibel level of the place.

Before Violet could join the other kids, Ginny grabbed ahold of her. "Vi, is there anything you want to buy? We must be on our way soon; the others have already purchased what they wanted."

"Oh, I think I'll take a few of those Pizza Quills. What flavor of Pizza do they have?" Violet questioned.

George Weasley – Fred's father – approached the pair with a box full of the treats floating next to him. "I'm afraid we only have one flavor at the moment, kiddo. Don't fret, I'll have more flavors by the next time you're here. For now, take this box – it's on the house."

Violet's mother had specifically warned her against accepting too many favors from the family; unless she wanted to appear rude and ungrateful. But she really couldn't help herself, it was Pizza-flavored. Muttering a silent apology to her mother, the young witch grabbed the box of candy and rushed out to add them to her luggage; Ginny and Lavender called the remaining four kids out with them.

* * *

The group continued through Diagon Alley, picking up a pet cat for Violet along the way. Initially, she had decided to buy herself an owl, as they delivered letters for her. But after Rose mentioned that Hermione had owned a cat as a student, the Dursley girl changed her mind, opting instead for a black cat that continuously stared at her for the entire duration she'd been inside the store.

An hour later, the group only had two items left to purchase – their robes, and their wand. Saving the best for last, the group made their way to Madame Malkin's Dress Shop. Inside, Violet noticed that the store was vastly different from any muggle clothing establishment she had visited; she supposed that if she were to visit a clothes shop in the mid-1800s, it would look quite like this – devoid of any light source other than the sun and candles, dusty robes and cloaks covered nearly every wall – completely unlike the bright and colorful stores of today. Although Violet never cared for such sentiments, she reckoned the girls from her old class wouldn't even allow their rotting corpses to be found in such a place.

Violet was suddenly approached by a short stout woman with greying hair and triangular red-rimmed glasses. She wore a calming smile, giving Violet the feeling that the older woman was about to magically conjure up a jar of delicious homemade chocolate-chip cookies.

"Sweetie, can you stand over there with your feet slightly separated, and your arms hanging down by your thighs – I need to take your measurements." The old woman pointed to an open area beside a full body-length mirror.

Violet nodded. She hadn't noticed the floating tape measures behind the old woman until now – Violet reckoned she was Madame Malkin, as very few magical establishments seemed to have employees. They latched onto her almost immediately after she stood in the position that the shop owner requested; and not a minute later, they returned to their owner, who was now searching for the robes that would perfectly fit her form. Mere minutes later, the group walked back out to the busy street, with three sets of dress robes - for the first years, and two new Quidditch robes - for the older boys.

* * *

Suddenly, Al and Rose dropped their clothes in their mother's hands, and pulled a confused Violet to run ahead. "Come on, let's go get our wands."

That one word was enough to convince Violet to do the same. Muttering another apology, both to her mother and to a jovial Lavender Weasley, the young witch ran down the busy street as fast as she could, to catch up to her friends. She accomplished the task effortlessly, owing to the fact that she was a member of an athletics training club near her house, and that both her friends were not known for being exceptionally physically gifted.

"Merlin, Vi… you should join the… Quidditch… team." Rose panted out as she caught up to her muggle-born friend.

"What's that?" Violet questioned with a steady breath.

"It's… a game we play. Uncle Harry said it was like… legball… Al, what was it called?"

"Football?" Violet suggested, quizzically.

"That's the one! Yeah, it's like football, but only we fly on broomsticks instead of running on the ground, and there's more than one ball. It's the magical world's number one sport." Rose announced, as she opened the door to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"It's the magical world's only sport." Albus mumbled out, sarcastically; earning him a glare from his red-headed cousin.

"I don't see why I should join; I'm only good at running, nothing else." Violet replied.

"Quidditch needs people who are athl-" Rose wanted to continue, but she was cut off by Mr. Ollivander announcing his presence.

"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Dursley, welcome. Miss Weasley, if you would be so kind." The old wandmaker waved his hand, motioning for Rose to follow him into the back. The other two sat down on the stool in front of the desk, patiently awaiting their turn as they gawked in awe at the room around them.

Violet was surprised that the wandmaker he even knew who she was; she had initially reasoned that he might've seen the other two sometime in the past, but she knew he had never seen her. Although, considering everything she had seen so far, this didn't seem nearly as surprising; so she accepted it as another part of the world she was now a part of.

"Where are the others?" Violet asked.

"They're outside." Al pointed out to his cousin.

Ginny, and the other Weasleys typically preferred to wait outside the store while one of them goes in to pick up their wands. On more than one occasion, the traditional Weasley ruckus had irked some of the patrons of the store, despite Mr. Ollivander insisting that it had no effect whatsoever on the wand's ability to find its owner.

A few minutes later, Rose walked out covered in rose petals, and a contented smile on her face.

Al questioned. "So, you found it?"

"It found me." Rose corrected, still smiling from ear to ear. "Nine and a half inches, Mahogany, Unicorn hair." She added.

"Come now, Mister Potter." Al slowly rose from his seat, as Rose set the necessary payment on the desk and rushed out to rejoin her family.

Almost immediately, the young Potter rushed back out with a wand in his hand.

"Thirteen inches, Cedar, Veela hair." Mr. Ollivander announced. "Your father will be pleased."

Albus almost walked out like Rose, but then he decided to hold back for Violet.

With a nod of thanks, Violet followed the welcoming arms of the wandmaker to the back of the store.

"Here you go, dear. Try this." Mr. Ollivander offered her a wand from one the top shelves. As soon as she gripped it, she felt like she had to puke. The wandmaker instantly grabbed it back from her, setting it back in its place.

"I apologize for that. Perhaps, this one might yield something more favorable."

Mr. Ollivander offered her another wand – this one was far shorter than the previous, and was far better on her stomach. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the wandmaker's hair – now sporting a neon pink. Violet could not hold back the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Perhaps not. But that does give me an idea of what might work." Waving his wand to change his hair back to its usual grey, he trudged even deeper into the store, finally picking out something from the very back.

"What about this?"

As soon as Violet gripped it, she felt extremely comfortable with it – like she was finally relaxing in the comfort of her fluffy bed with a stomach full of Pizza, after a long day of school and practice.

"Interesting." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, drawing Violet out of her blissful state.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"I made that wand as a replacement for someone when they lost theirs, although she was ultimately chosen by another wand. It is quite interesting to see who the wand finally chose." Mr. Ollivander concluded.

Violet wanted to ask him who it was, but then decided against it. She felt like the question would break some superstitious oath, of sorts.

"Ten and three-quarter inches, Vine Wood, Dragon Heartstring." Mr. Ollivander told her.

Violet walked back out to Al, the pair handing over the necessary payment to Mr. Ollivander before rejoining the group outside.

"All set?" Ginny asked aloud to everyone in the group. The luggage had either been sent to the respective homes already, or will be sent shortly.

Receiving a chorus of nods, Ginny held her hand out to the two-people standing next to her – Violet and Al; while Lavender grabbed Rose and Fred's hands. James grabbed Al's hand as the group Apparated to the respective homes. Violet's mother was waiting for her at Harry's place.

* * *

 **Sorry for the incredible delay in the posting of this chapter. A lot has happened in these past few months.**

 **Hopefully, this made up for it. Leave a review and let me know what you think of this. I really appreciate them.**

 **Also, I've written quite a few stories about this alternate universe (Hermione & Daphne) since the last time I've updated this story. I've listed exactly what and how below:**

 **Of Course I Do** (Main driver story of this universe)

 **First and Last** (Related to Hermione & Daphne's Romance)

 **Her Dress** (Related to Hermione & Daphne's Romance)

 **Disgust** (Hermione & Daphne Fluff)

 **Rivalry** (Daphne and Ron)

 **Care for a donut?** (Related to Rose & Scorpius)

 **Violet** (Violet's story) **[Current Story]**

 **Meet the Millenials** (Albus, Rose, and Scorpius want to purchase a gift for Violet's birthday)


End file.
